


Riverdance

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair's first kiss!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riverdance

## Riverdance

By Kat Sanders

Author's homepage: <http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Station/2520/>

Disclaimer 1: I don't own them! Wish I did! I'm putting them in all my favorite positions anyway. I'm not making any money off this story, but the story is all mine. "Riverdance" belongs to Bill Whelan. 

Disclaimer 2: If you are underage in your area, and/or you don't like slash and/or adult material - LEAVE NOW!!! Use the back button!!! 

Description: Jim and Blair's first kiss. 

Rating: J/B - Song Story - G 

* * *

Hear my cry  
In my hungering search for you  
Taste my breath on the wind  
See the sky  
As it mirrors my colours  
Hints and whispers begin  


I am living to nourish you, cherish you  
I am pulsing the blood in your veins  
Feel the magic and power of surrender to life  
(Uisce Beatha)  


Every finger is touching and searching  
Until your secrets come out  
In the dance, as it endlessly circles  
I linger close to your mouth 

* * *

Riverdance  
By Kat Sanders  
WildKat@StarTrekMail.com 

Blair cried out in his sleep. His dreams woke Jim out of a sound sleep. Jim walked downstairs and peered into Blair's room. Blair tossed and turned. His hands searching for something. Jim walked over and sat down on the side of the bed. He could smell Blair's fear and arousal. Blair moaned and called out Jim's name. 

"Please, please, Jim, don't leave me." 

Jim brushed Blair's damp curls away from his face. Blair calmed at his touch. He rolled over and his arms wrapped around Jim's thigh sitting next to him. Jim smiled down at his Guide, and ran his hand up and down Blair's back, comforting him. 

Jim sat beside Blair, and watched the sunrise. It reminded him of Blair's hair. A riot of colours, each one fighting for dominance. Jim brushed back Blair's hair, and ran his fingers down Blair's face, feeling the stubble under his fingertips. He could hear his heart whispering words of love for his guide. 

Jim got up and walked over to the window, his thoughts troubled. He had admitted to himself months ago that he was in love with his guide. Blair meant more to him than anyone or anything else. He was afraid his guide would leave if he found out. Blair's friendship nourished him. Jim had surrendered all of his control to Blair even before their friendship flourished. Now, he surrendered to a life of loving Blair. Blair had the magic and power to hold him where no one else could hold him. 

Jim turned away from the window when his love moaned and called his name. Jim sat back down beside Blair. He wrapped himself around Blair. Blair's questing fingers found Jim's chest, and started stroking it. Jim moaned, waking his guide. 

"Jim?" 

"Yes?" 

"What's going on?" 

"You had a bad dream. You calmed down when I held you. Do you remember what it was about?" 

"Yes." Blair looked into Jim's eyes. 

"What?" 

"I thought I had lost you." 

"Never, Blair. I will never leave you." 

Jim reached over and brushed Blair's hair out of his eyes. Blair reached up and caressed Jim's face. They slowly moved together until their lips finally met in a passionate kiss. 

**THE BEGINNING** 

May 1999 

* * *

End Riverdance.

 


End file.
